Childish Love
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Berada disamping Nam Woohyun yang membutuhkan mu ! Atau kembali kepada cinta lama mu Bang Youngguk ? WooGyu Couple Here ! ( belom tau juga bakal jadi WooGyu atau BangGyu ? Atau BangHim atau ... eerrr masih rahasia yaakkkkk :D ) So just read guys .. Thx .. Infinite and B.A.P Cast . Campur aduk !


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

Bang Youngguk

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Belom kepikiran , Mian .. =_=

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

" Jadi sekarang kau ingin pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri eoh ?" Bentak namja itu , meninggikan suaranya dalam ruang kosong persegi yang penuh debu itu

" Aku tidak meninggalkan mu Youngguk ! Kau yang meninggalkan ku ! Kau berselingkuh dengan Kim Himchan bukan ?! Honbae kita ! Kau kira aku tidak tau eoh ?!" Balas namja manis itu tak terima . Jemarinya mengerat dan merapat menahan bulir air mata kemarahannya

" Mwo ? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang , aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya ! Aku lelah kau selalu menuduh ku seperti itu Kim Sunggyu !" Lagi, teriakan itu memecah kesunyian ruangan kosong berdebu itu , dibarengi dengan sebuah suara meja kayu lapuk , yang terbanting dibawah lantai yang dingin

" Cihh , Kau bahkan selalu memakai alasan itu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita bukan ? Jika kau lelah akhiri saja hubungan ini !" ucap namja yang bernama Sunggyu itu . Tak kalah meninggikan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar , menahan tangis dan rasa sesak yang melanda system pernapasannya

" Geurae ! Jika itu memang mau mu ! Lebih baik akhiri saja semuanya ! Itu memang mau mu , bukan ?! Kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama 3 tahun ini eoh ?!" Youngguk , namja itu mengepal tangannya sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya agar tidak sampai melukai namja manis yang berada dihadapannya itu . Kaki jenjangnya menendang kembali meja kayu lapuk yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilatai itu , sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membanting keras pintu kayu gudang belakang sekolah elit Woolim High school , yang terkenal dengan siswa-siswanya yang kaya raya.

Sunggyu menghela napasnya , menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kemerahan .

#Blam

Suara pintu yang tertutup keras itu menandakan kepergian namja yang dia cintai , Bang Youngguk namja yang sudah 3 tahun ini mengisi hatinya . Air matanya turun membasahi pipi chubbynya , pintu yang ditutup keras itu bagaikan kisah cinta mereka yang sudah tertutup rapat dan berakhir begitu saja karena ego mereka masing-masing .

.

.

.

" Selamat pagi semuanya" Sapa Park Songsangnim, tersenyum lembut untuk memulai mata pelajarannya hari ini

" Pagi saem~~" Jawab serempak siswa-siswa dikelas itu

" Sebelum Ibu memulai pelajaran , ibu akan mengabsen sebentar ne?"

" Ne saemm~~"

" Lim Hyungsik ?"

" Hadir saem"

" Bang Youngguk ?"

" Ne"

" .."

"…"

Satu persatu nama dalam daftar absen itu pun disebutkan , sampai pada satu nama yang tertera diabsen itu

" Kim Sunggyu ?"

"…"

#Hening , tak ada tanda jawaban dari sang pemilik nama .

" Ah ne , Ibu lupa jika dia meminta ijin untuk berhenti mengikuti pelajaran karena dia akan pindah keJepang" Ucap Park Songsangnim yang tiba-tiba teringat pada salah satu muridnya, yang bernama Kim Sunggyu yang baru saja meminta ijin padanya untuk berhenti mengikuti seluruh pelajaran disekolah itu.

" Mwo ?" Semua siswa kini saling melemparkan tatapan mereka . Melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada teman sebangkunya yang hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu mereka . Seolah menandakan bahwa mereka juga tidak mengetahui soal kepergian namja itu.

" Kim Sunggyu pindah ? benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak bilang?" Suara berisik tiba-tiba mewarnai kelas itu, sedangkan seorang namja seperti tak peduli dan asik menulikan telinganya . Memilih menerawang pikirannya , menatap kearah jendela disamping tempat duduknya . Menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan putih disana.

" Kau benar pergi Sunggyu-ah ? meninggalkan ku ?" Ucap namja itu lirih , menatap lekat awan-awan putih yang berada diatas sana.

.

.

.

( Japan )

" Sunggyu-ah , kau mau kemana chagi?" tanya namja manis berpostur tinggi itu . Menatap heran kearah anaknya yang kini terlihat berjalan gontai pergi keluar pintu apartment baru mereka yang mewah.

" Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ditaman, eomma" Ucapnya tersenyum simpul , Sedangkan namja yang dipanggilnya eomma itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya dan menggangguk , seakan memberikan ijin pada Sunggyu untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman yang mengitari apartment megah mereka.

Lee Jongsuk , Namja berparas manis dan bergestur tinggi itu seakan tau anaknya , Kim Sunggyu kini tengah mengalami masa yang berat dalam hidupnya .

Namja manis itu berjalan perlahan , melangkahkan kakinya menginjak rerumputan hijau ditaman sekitar lingkungan apartment barunya . Sunggyu mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku kayu yang terletak didepan sebuah pohon sakura besar yang berada disana . Menatap dalam diam setiap helai bunga berwarna cherry yang jatuh . Terbang , melayang mengikuti sepoi angin yang membawa mereka sampai diatas tanah yang kering .

Sorot mata itu kosong , tak nampak memperlihatkan suatu bayangan yang terpantul didalamnya . Musim semi yang indah , sakura yang indah , beberapa pasangan terlihat melintas didepannya , saling berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan , menikmati sepoi angin beraroma bunga musim semi .

Kim Sunggyu , namja itu menghela napasnya , dari bibir merahnya mengurai senyum tipis yang tersungging saat meratapi nasibnya . Dingin ! Itulah yang namja manis itu rasakan . Disaat angin yang menyejukkan dimusim semi , namja itu meringis kedinginan . Hatinya terasa membeku , saat tak ada lagi sosok Youngguk yang memeluknya dan menemaninya , tak ada lagi tubuh kekar Youngguk yang meminjamkan bahunya saat namja itu ingin menangis seperti saat ini.

Namja manis itu beranjak dari tempatnya , melangkahkan kakinya gontai meninggalkan taman itu sebelum langkahnya kembali berhenti saat irisnya menangkap sebuah tanaman hijau kecil yang berada dibawah pohon sakura itu . Menjongkokkan dirinya untuk menatap lebih dekat pohon kecil berduri itu . Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan , sembari mengarahkan ujung jemari-jemari lentiknya untuk menyentuh perlahan pohon kecil yang seakan rapuh itu . Tak menghiraukan jika duri tajam itu menembus kulitnya dan menciptakan cairan kemerahan yang keluar dari jemarinya .

Pikirannya melayang saat Youngguk , mantan kekasihnya memberikannya pohon berduri itu saat hari jadi mereka yang pertama .

#FlashBack

" Wae ? Kenapa kaptus eoh ? Kau tidak romantis ,Youngguk-ah !" Dengus Sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya , saat Youngguk malah memberikannya sebuah pohon kaptus kecil dengan pot putihnya , dihari jadi mereka . Wae ? kenapa bukan bunga ? Youngguk memang benar-benar tidak tahu cara menjadi romantis .

" Mianheayo Gyu-ah , Geundae aku memberikan kaptus ini karena aku ingin kau nanti sepertinya . Aku ingin kau memiliki duri diluar untuk melindungi mu , agar tak ada satupun yang akan menyakiti mu . Biarlah orang lain yang akan tersakiti , karena kau tidak akan boleh tersakiti"

#FlashBack End

' taukah kau Youngguk-ah , Namja yang membuat ku sakit seperti saat ini , adalah namja yang mengatakan sendiri kata-kata itu padaku.' Ucapnya dalam diam . Berbicara pada pikirannya sendiri.

" Gwencanayo ?" Ucap seorang namja dengan surai hitam kelamnya , dengan segera menarik tangan Sunggyu saat melihat darah segar yang mengalir disetiap ujung jemari milik namja bersurai merah itu .

Namja dengan surai hitam kelam itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok Sunggyu yang tengah berjongkok dihadapannya dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Seakan menatap tak suka pada namja yang berada dihadapannya itu

" Ka-kau berdarah Jhusi" Ucap namja itu sedikit terbata , dari wajahnya nampak tersirat raut wajah cemasnya .

" Mwo ? Jhusii ?" Sunggyu memutar bola matanya kesal . Bagaimana tak kesal saat namja yang mungkin hanya berumur 2 tahun dibawah mu memanggil mu dengan sebutan jhusi ? Apakah Sunggyu terlihat setua itu ?

Sunggyu , namja manis bersurai merah itu dengan segera menarik kembali tangannya . Menatap tajam dengan raut wajah tak suka kearah namja tampan bersurai hitam kelam , yang telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ajhusi itu.

" Ta-tangan mu terluka jhusi" Lagi . Namja tampan itu mengulang ucapannya , membuat Sunggyu semakin geram dengan tingkah namja yang sok peduli padanya itu .

" Apa urusan mu eoh ?! Dan juga berhentilah memanggilku Ajhusi ! Apakah aku setua itu eoh ?! Kau pikir kau siapa memanggilku seperti itu ! Kita mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa tahun kau tahu !" Bentak Sunggyu , saat kini mulai kehilangan kesabarannya . Berteriak pada namja yang berada dihadapannya , mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal dan sakit hatinya , yang dia pendam karena masalahnya dengan Youngguk. Melampiaskannya begitu saja pada namja tampan bersurai hitam kelam itu.

"Higkzs .. Higkzs .. Mi-mian.. Woo , tidak bermaksud seperti itu" suara tangisan itu pecah . dari ujung manic mata hitam namja tampan itu, mengeluarkan bulir air mata beningnya yang jatuh perlahan membasahi pipinya . Persis seperti tangis seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepeda dan terluka. Membuat namja yang berada dihadapannya itu hanya dapat membulatkan matanya dan menatap kearahnya , cemas . Sedikit ada rasa bersalah karena melampiaskan kemarahannya pada namja yang tak dikenalnya itu.

" Woohyun-ah !" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan . Segera berlari mendekat kearah mereka

" Woohyun-ah kau disini eoh ? Hyung mencari mu kau tahu ? Hyung sudah bilang jangan pergi kemana-mana kan ?" Lanjutnya

" Eoh , kenapa kau menangis eum? Apakah ada yang mengganggu mu ?"

Namja itu menggeleng kecil sembari menghapus kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya

" kajja eum kita pulang . Hyung akan membelikan mu es krim nanti" tawar namja itu , dengan segera mendapat anggukan semangat dari Woohyun yang segera bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya . Dua namja itu melangkahkan kakinya , pergi meninggalkan sosok Sunggyu yang masih menatap lekat sosoknya. Sosok punggung milik namja bersurai hitam pekat itu , dengan penuh pertanyaan yang bermunculan diotaknya , dan juga rasa bersalah karena membuat namja itu harus menangis karena ulahnya.

.

.

Sunggyu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya , mengacak surai merahnya sembari mendengus kesal . Lingkaran hitam nampak dimatanya , sepanjang malam namja manis itu sama sekali tidak bisa tidur . Pikirannya mengulang tentang masalahnya dengan Youngguk dan juga kejadian kemarin sore yang dia alami . Kejadian yang membuat seorang namja harus menangis karena ulahnya . Sosok wajah namja itu seakan melayang-layang diotaknya , sosok wajah namja itu saat menangis terlihat sangat rapuh dan tersakiti .

Namja manis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi , bermaksud untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan dan pikirannya yang suntuk dipagi hari . Tak selang lama namja itu keluar dengan rambut nya yang terlihat sedikit basah .

Sunggyu mengambil beberapa buah pakaian didalam lemari untuk dikenakannya , sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

" Gyu-ah kau mau kemana eum ?" Tanya Jongsuk , namja manis yang tengah sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya . Menyapa anaknya yang baru saja terlihat keluar dari dalam kamarnya

" Aku ingin mencari udara segar eomma . Aku pergi eum"

" Arraseo , hati-hati eum"

" Ne " Jawabnya , sebelum beranjak pergi dari apartment mewahnya , menuju taman yang mengelilingi kompleks apartment itu. Langkahnya membawanya kembali ketempat kemarin dia bertemu dengan namja itu . Berharap bahwa dia dapat bertemu dengan namja itu lagi , untuk sekedar meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya menangis , saat otaknya sedang dirundung dengan banyak masalah .

Langkahnya terhenti saat irisnya menangkap sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat disana. Seorang namja tampan bersurai hitam yang tengah mendekati sosok beberapa anak kecil yang tengah asik bermain disana

" Anneyong , apakah Woo boleh ikut bermain?" tanya namja itu dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya , sedangkan beberapa anak yang tengah bermain itu hanya menatap aneh kearahnya

" Pergi kau ajhusii ! Ajhusii tidak boleh bermain dengan kami ! Eomma bilang kita tidak boleh bermain dengan orang asing" Jawab salah satu anak yang tengah memegang bola itu

" tapi Woo bukan orang asing "

" Aisshh , dasar ajhushii aneh!" Dengus anak lainnya , segera pergi meninggalkan sosok namja bersurai hitam itu. Meninggalkan sosok yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendunya , dan juga manic hitamnya yang siap mengeluarkan cairan bening disana

" Higkzzsss.. Higkzsss.." tangisan itu kembali pecah , mewarnai suasana pagi berembun ditaman itu.

" Woohyun-ah kenapa kau menangis eoh? Apakah anak-anak nakal itu mengganggu mu lagi?" tanya namja lain disana . Memeluk tubuh ringkih sang namja yang tengah menangis

" Anniya Dongwoo Hyung" menggeleng kecil sebelum menghapus kasar air matanya

" Arraseo , uljima eum ? nanti hyung akan membelikan mu es krim lagi ne?" Woohyun mengangguk perlahan . Segera namja bernama Dongwoo itu menuntun tubuh Woohyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi kayu ditaman itu

" Kau main dengan I-pad mu dulu saja ne ?" Woohyun , namja itu kembali mengangguk , menuruti perintah hyungnya . Membuat namja itu tersenyum , sembari mengelus lembut rambut hitam pekat milik Woohyun yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan dunia I-Padnya .

"Annyeong haseyo" Ucap seseorang disana , membuat dua namja itu kini menolehkan pandangannya , menatap seorang namja dengan iris segaris yang tengah tersenyum kearah mereka

" Eoh , kau ajhusi yang kemarin ?" Woohyun . Namja itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya , menunjuk sosok yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan menaikkan satu alisnya

" Woohyun-ah . Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan ajhusii seperti itu . Pantas saja dia marah pada mu eoh . Panggil dia hyung arraseo !" Sela Dongwoo , memperingati dongsaeng kandungnya itu .

" Mainhaeyo eumm…" Ucapan Dongwoo tersekat sejenak sebelum ,

" Kim Sunggyu , nama ku Kim Sunggyu" Jawab Sunggyu ramah

" Ah ne . Maianhaeyo Kim Sunggyu-shii , dongsaeng ku ini telah membuat mu merasa tersinggung karena ucapannya . Dia memang seperti itu . Dia memiliki pemikiran seperti anak kecil , hanya tubuhnya saja yang dewasa , geundae pikirannya tetap seperti anak berusia 10 tahun"

" Ah ne , aku sudah mengetahuinya setelah melihatnya tadi , jadi aku disini untuk meminta maaf padanya "

" Anneyong … Irumi mwoeyo eum?" Tanya Sunggyu , menjongkokkan dirinya dihadapan Woohyun yang tengah duduk manis dikursi taman , dengan i-pad dalam genggamannya .

" Na , Nam Woohyunie-eo" Jawab Woohyun antusias . Persis seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang sedang ditanya nama mereka .

" Ah , Woohyun-ah , maafkan hyung eum ? Apakah kau mau memafkan hyung?" Woohyun mengangguk cepat , membuat namja manis itu tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Woohyun mau memafkan kasalahannya.

" Gomawoo Woohyun-ah . Ah , Hyung dengar kau menyukai es krim ? Bagaimana jika hyung mentraktir mu es krim eoh ? kau mau"

" Eum Woo Mau ! Mau es krim" Jawab Woohyun bersemangat . Mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibir tebalnya . Membuat Sunggyu dan Dongwoo hanya dapat terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

" Dongwoo –shii , bolehkah aku meminjam dongsaeng mu ini?" Tanya Sunggyu , menolehkan pandangannya kearah Dongwoo yang asik mengelus surai hitam milik Woohyun.

" Ne tentu saja Sunggyu-shii , Woohyun pasti sangat senang karena mendapatkan teman baru seperti mu"

" Kajja Woohyun-ah , kita beli es krim eoh?" Ajak Sunggyu tersenyum simpul . Mengulurkan tangannya yang segera diraih oleh tangan besar milik Woohyun , yang tersenyum lebar saat mendengar kata ' Es krim' . Beranjak bangkit dari posisinya , meninggalkan sosok Dongwoo yang tersenyum menatap dua punggung jenjang yang saling bergandengan tangan erat itu.

TBC or End

.. Anneyong , lama tak berjumpa … ^^

Membawa FF WooGyu baru yang gag yakin bakal layak lanjut ato enggak :'((

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*


End file.
